


Yandere Lucio Headcanons

by yandere_mccree



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 18:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yandere_mccree/pseuds/yandere_mccree





	Yandere Lucio Headcanons

-Wants you to notice him, super extra. The type of guy who pokes you in a desperate attempt for attention.  
-Believes in love at first sights, sign capability, and any other corny love trope. Though, if your signs don’t align he’ll ditch it for you.  
-If he plans to see you, he’ll do his hair real pretty and nice, spending hours on it.  
-Loves that you don’t care about his status, makes him feel like he can just act normal around you. But he will show off his music skills to impress you.  
-Melts when you sing, even if you’re not that good, your voice is music to his ears.  
-He’s all talk and no bite tbh. When someone gets too close to you, he gets super aggressive but he doesn’t really have the instinct to kill.  
-Wants to escape with you to Brazil, away from the noise, where you can live alone together forever. And all your attention is on him.  
-When you dismiss him, he laughs it off. Honestly, he just thinks you’re joking. Kind of delusional.  
-Definitely writes songs for you. Also has a special playlist for you. Expect mixtapes.  
-He loves your lips. Whenever you talk he just stares at them and every little movement they make.  
-Is actually really emotional and if you never respond to his advances he’s a crybaby. Just wants you to love him forever and ever and ever, is that too much to ask?


End file.
